A Thousand Years
by neonpancakesyrup
Summary: Jared's younger sister Quinn returns home from New York for the summer.  But she doesn't expect the summer of her life.
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Years

Quinn's POV

I walked outside of my dorm room into the bustling city with my luggage in tow. I would miss New York and all the friends I had made. But somehow I couldn't help feel excited to be returning to my hometown of La Push, Washington. It was always rainy but I didn't mind. Ever since a talent scout discovered me at a recital in Seattle my dream has done nothing but be fulfilled. Within a week I was saying to goodbye to my friends and family and being sent off to NYC Dance Academy in New York City at the young age of thirteen. It's been three years. Three whole years since I've seen the cloudy skys of Washington.

See, I'm a dancer and I've loved to dance ever since I was able to walk. But the constant pressure of staying tiny is overwhelming which is probably why I'm anorexic. What I loved soon became my worst nightmare.

I flagged down a taxi and one soon pulled over and got out to help with my luggage. I said my thanks and climbed into the back of the small car. As we drove to the airport my anticipation to see my brother Jared who virtually raised me slowly escalated.

God, I missed La Push I tought as I took my seat in the airplane. I was sitting in that uncomfortable coach seat for eight hours which is probably why I was so excited when they announced we would be landing in Port Angeles in about 20 minutes. The landing was bumpy but I didn't notice I was too excited. I got off the airplane and entered the small airport and saw my brother standing there in all his musculer 6"7' glory.

"Jared!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He bounded toward me and opened my arms up inviting him into my embrace. His warm embrace made me melt even further into his body. Me being only 5"3' I'm pretty sure that I looked like a midgit. Then a girl maybe about 19 or 20 came up to me. She was really pretty but not in a normal way. I'd never seen a blue eyed Quillete.

"Hello, I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend. You must be Quinn I've heard so many good things about you. But you wouldn't guess who talked most about you the most." I liked this girl already.

I smiled "Who talked about me the most?"

She grinned her infectios grin. "Seethh!" She sang clearly satisfied with herself. Before I left Seth and I were best friends maybe just because we were the youngest and shared our resentment about being younger than everyone. Even though he was a year older than me. He was always cute but in the class clown kind of way never really _cute_ cute. If that makes sense?

"Kim. Stop talking about boys in front of her she's too young to even consider dating!" That was so not true!

"Jared come on she's 16. She can handle herself. I started dating at 16." Jared growled. Overprotective much?

"Okay lets not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not going to date Seth that would all kinds of weird." I glanced around only to find everyone staring at us. "Can we go now people are starting to stare."

"So, Quinn there's this bonfire thing tonight kind of like when we were kids but a little different. So what do you say." he must have saw the hesitation in my eyes. "Come on there'll be food and drinks." Great, temptation I couldn't stand to be around large quantities of food because I was bound to crack. He looked at me hopefully while picking up my luggage with ease. Damn he must hit the gym a lot. I eventually agreed. We walked out to Jared's beat up truck and I climbed to the back. We started to make small talk as we made the 45 minute journey back to La Push.

When we got to my childhood home I ran upstairs to find that nothing had changed even after my mom and dad abandoned it right after Jared turned 18. Leaving the house and a 13 year old me in his custody. I walked into my room and found pictures of various dancers and bands that I liked when I was thirteen the room was pretty much untouched except for my bed it looked slighty disheveled as if someone had been sleeping in it lately. Maybe Jared used it as a guest room.

"Yo, Quinn we're leaving in an hour be ready." Jared said as he brought all of my luggage into the room.

"Okay, I should probably start getting ready." I replied.

"Remember to dress warm though it can get cold out there." Jared warned.

"Jared, I'm not 13 you have to stop treating me like I'm a kid. I'm 16 I can take care of myself I know you don't want to hear it but it's true." I confessed

"I know but I just want to be 13 again ya' know. I just feel like when you left I missed all of your childhood. I want you to be little Quinny again." He replied and smiled with regret and sadness in his eyes.

"I'll always be your little Quinny but just an older version. I promise." I vowed while placing my right hand on my heart and smiled back. He gave me a hug and left me to get ready.


	2. Confusion

Confusion

Jared left and I started to get ready. Eventually I had stripped off my old clothes and got into something extremely more comfy. After I had retired into some sweat pants, a long sleeve shirt, and some uggs I french braided my bangs to the side and made my way downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen I saw two people hunched over food wolfing it down like it was the last meal they might ever have. As they turned around I instantly remembered them.

"Embry! Quil!" I exclaimed tackling them in hugs. Just as I pulled away a bubbly toddler came bouncing in the room holding a stuffed animal and clearly excited.

"Quil you'll never believe what Aunt Emily just told me!" she ran towards Quil arms outstreched and jumped in his lap.

"What did Emily tell you Clare?" Quil asked obviously entrigued bt the small toddler in his arms. His mood shifted. He had gone from happy to ecstatic at the sight of the child.

"She said I could go with you to the fire but only if you promise to turn into a wolf if anything goes wrong." as Clare said that last sentence Embry and Quil's gazes automatlically shifted to my confused face.

"Wolf?" I asked clearly confused at the knowledge they held and that I wanted to hold. "What wolf?"

"Ummmm... Well Quil and Clare play wolf a lot. Quil's the wolf and um.. Clare rides on his back. Quil get's pretty into it." Embry was the first to recover.

"But that's not true he's really a wo-" Clare tried to say but Quil's hand flew to her mouth.

"Whipped," Quil said when his hand was safely in front of Clare's still babbling mouth. "Yup I'm completely whipped by a toddler." He said. I didn't believe it but the sleepiness from traveling all day took over and instead of doubting I asked. "Where's Jared?"

"Outside talking to Sam and Emily." Embry replied stuffing his face again.

"Thanks." I mumbled and headed for the front door. I walked outside to see Kim talking to a woman with long frightening scars running down her face and arms. And Jared talking to Sam Uley in hushed tones.

Just before I reached them they turned around with fake worried smiles plastered stiffly on there faces.

"Quinn!" Sam said enveloping me in his stroung arms. "Nice to see you again." He was unusually warm like running a temperature and unusually strong and tall. Now that I think about it so is Jared. And Embry...and Quil. This again showed up as something odd.

Jared's voice pulled me out of my trance. "What do you need Quinn?"

"Oh... I was just coming out to say that if we don't leave soon. We won't have any more food courtesy of Embry and Quil." Not that I cared I wasn't going to eat any of it.

"Right of course um... me and Sam have to go deal with some things but Emily asnd Kim will take you. We'll meet you at the beach when everything is taken care of."

"Okay?" This day just keeps getting more and more confusing what was the business they had to take care of? Why did that woman look like she had gotten mauled by a vicious animal? Why were they so warm? Why had Clare said Quil turns into a wolf and why had Embry and Quil acted so awkwardly and speechless when she said that? Normally they can never shut up. None of this was adding up.

"Quinn!" Kim called me over. Frankly the woman standing next to her scared me. What had happened to her? I jogged over to her.

"Hey Kim what's going on?" I asked not really caring I was too busy thinking.

"Well I just wanted to formally introduce you to Sam's fiance Emily. Emily this is Quinn. Quinn this is Emily." Emily stood there scarred arm outstretched smiling like a lunatic.

"Ahhh... so your Jared's little sister. I've heard so many great things about you."

I shook her hand "Yeah that's me the crazy chick that moved across the country to dance."

Kim squealed obnoxiously. "Can we go now I'm starving and I heard that Sue was cooking." I remember Sue's cooking. The sound of food made my stomache ache with desperation. 'No Quinn your going back in a few months. if you gain any pounds Madame Ricci will kill you. You've come too far to just give up on your dream.'

"Yeah let's go." I said as I snapped out of my haze.

As we pulled into the small parking lot located right in front of the sandy cliffs. We got out of the car and walked to the cliffs. I saw Leah yelling typical Leah. Then my eyes caught sight of a large mass diving off of the cliffs. They were all ready cliff diving without me? I don't think so.

"Quinn!" That familiar voice. But this time it was different. It was deeper smoother and not cracking with traces of puberty. I turn around with a little too much speed and clumsily topple over. Seth ran forward and caught me just in time.

"Hey." He breathed in my ear. As he pulled back I looked into his eyes. I was hooked he was mine. I was never ever going to let anyone else have him.

Seth's POV

As I looked into her eyes. I knew I was hers. No matter what... I was always going to protect her. Even if it resulted in my death. She was my everything she was my sun in this sunless world I live in. She was my imprint. It was her perfect voice that made my head swirl but it also made me snap out of my daze.

"Race you to the cliffs?" She challenged. She still liked competition.

"Your on!" I exclaimed fully intent on letting her win. Just as she was about to take off a wolf howl punctered the peaceful mood. My head automatically snapped to Quinn. She didn't look frightened but a little confused. I knew by the sound of the howl that there was a vampire and heading our way and not one of the Cullens.

"Hey Quinn lets go." I said frantically trying to get her out of harms way.

"What no Seth we just got here its just a wolf. Probably miles away. Everythings fine c'mon."

"No Quinn I think we shou-" I was cut off by a loud swoosh that came from in between me and Quinn followed by a gust of wind and a mane of long dark hair.

The unknown figure stopped right behind Quinn and started petting her hair. She's very pretty isn't she. By then we had caught the attention of the rest of the pack. It seemed we all shifted simultaniously. The pack took defensive stances and I started to shake.

"Ahhhh... young love. Isn't it amazing. Beauty and the beast. You do know what he is right." At this point I was about to lose it. "You can't trust everyone honey even the ones you love." Quinn remained motionless in fear. I heard a rip and a scream and finally I attacked.


	3. Werewolves

Werewolves

Seth POV

The leech grabbed Quinn by the neck and slammed her up against a tree. A strangeled cry escaped from Quinn's throat. I ran forward and knocked the leech over with enough force to shatter her bones if she was human. Quinn fell to the ground shaking and crying. The rest of it was a blur. I can only vaguely remember Embry and Quil shifting. Brady and Collin scooping up Quinn and running off with her. And then as if on cue Sam and Jared came out of the woods and helped us finish off the ugly leech.

_Seth go see if she's ok. _Jared's voice echoed in my head

_ You know? _I asked

_ Of course I know. How could I not. _Jared said as I started running full speed through the woods towards his house.

_ And your ok with it? _ I said in utter disbelief at his non-chalant attitude.

_I'm not happy but at least she'll have someone to protect her in times like these._

I was already rounding the bend and entering the backyard of Jared's house. I grabbed the clothes that I hid behind every guy's house just in case. Changed got the clothes on and made my way into the backdoor.

"Hey man she's ok. A little shaken up and confused but she's good. We tried to make her eat something but she refused." Collin told me.

"Thanks, did you tell her?" I asked. Running up the stairs.

Collin scoffed "Hell naw. That's all you. She's your imprint."

I opened the door and she was just sitting there on her bed. Staring at the wall legs up to her chest rocking back and forth. She was whimpering quietly. At the sound of the door closing her head abruptly spinned towards me. Her eyes got wide with fear and she started clawing her sheets and kicking her legs screaming at the top of her lungs.

"No,no,no it's okay. Im not going to hurt you. I promise." I said quickly putting my hands up showing her I meant no harm. She stopped screaming and clawing but I was quite sure that if I did anything she thought would cause her injury she would start again.

"What are you?" She whispered "What was that thing that attacked me? Why me? What happened?" Her voice slowly escalated.

"Ok let's start off with this. Um... well your safe now. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember all of those legends Jared and Leah would tell us when we were younger trying to make us scared" She nodded weakly. "Well there all...true." I said the last part quietly.

"Is Jared a..." Her voice faltered and I sat down on her bed and opened my arms. She hesitated and eventually crawled into my arms. It felt so right. She curled into my chest. She was so tiny. This made me want to protect her even more.

"Yes. We all are even Leah." I answered. She started whimpering again. Choked sobs escaped her throat I held her tighter.

"What was that thing that attacked me?" She asked.

"A vampire." Just the thought of that leach made me want to rip her throuat out again and again. She started to cry again, by then I was rubbing small circles, covering her back in comfort.

"How do I know your not going to hurt me?" I chuckled and let the circles seize.

"Your my imprint." I stated. Her eyes looked up at me confused.

"Care to explain?"

"It's like, I don't know it's hard to explain. It's like love at first sight but stronger much stronger. Their the one your absolute soulmate," She started to look up at me with wonder in her eyes. " Once a werewolf even looks at the right person they become their everything, their world. They will do anything for that person, and they will." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Really really." She giggled then got that cute determined face on.

"So you love me? Unconditionally, irrevocobly." I not quit sure what those words meant, but I'm pretty sure they mean. A lot?

"I've always loved you Quinny you were my best friend. Still are just I imprinted. I'll be anything you want me to be, a brother-"

"I already have one of those. I have a friend, I have a protector, and I already have someone that loves me. Your all of those things. I just need you to do one more thing for me right now."

"What's that?" I asked eager to find out what she had to say.

"Kiss me." She whispered. So I did.

The emotions I felt were unbelievable. Now I know why Paul and Rachel do it all the time. It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I defenatly love Quinn. I love the way her lips moved in perfect sychronization with mine. I love the way she smelt like vanilla and jasmine. I love the way her dark hair flows down her back in perfect waves. But most of all I love those big green eyes that hold so much emotion, so much promise that it makes me weak at the knees. And the best part she's mine.


	4. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok I really don't know where this story is going and I have major writers block so... I might be cutting this story it if I don't get any good ideas in the next couple of days. But on a better note I will be starting a new story about The Percy Jackson series that I'm really excited about! It'll be ten times better than this story because I have it all planned out so I will be able to update a lot faster and it will definately not flake out on this one so just a little tid bit on my plans. But if you want me to continue this story I will be happy to oblige but I do need ideas so leave a review telling me that you want me to continue this story and give me an idea on what you want me to do next so... that's about I really don't know where this **

**NeonPancakeSyrup**


End file.
